Theory:Timeline - The Brigadier
This page lists the appearances of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart in the order in which he experienced them Timeline Early Life * PROSE: The Forgotten Son (flashbacks) : Alistair is a 7-9-year-old child. * PROSE: Schädengeist's First Love * PROSE: In His Kiss : Alistair is a 15-year-old boy. * PROSE: Deadly Reunion (part 1) : Set just after WWII. * PROSE: The Lock-In (flashbacks) : Set in 1956. First Contact and HAVOC * PROSE: The Ambush! : Direct prequel to Web of Fear * TV: The Web of Fear : Original appearance. * PROSE: The Forgotten Son : Set directly after Web of Fear * PROSE: Legacies : Concurrent with The Forgotten Son * PROSE: One Cold Step : Takes place April 1969. * PROSE: The Schizoid Earth : Takes place April 1969. * PROSE: The Cult of the Grinning Man * PROSE: Beast of Fang Rock * PROSE: The Dogs of War * PROSE: Mutually Assured Domination * PROSE: House of Giants * PROSE: The Black Eggs of Khufu * PROSE: Moon Blink * PROSE: The Band of Evil * PROSE: The Showstoppers * PROSE: Exodus from Venus : Leads into The Grandfather Infestation, which it is a prologue to. * PROSE: The Grandfather Infestation * PROSE: The Last Duty * PROSE: Times Squared * PROSE: The Lost Skin : Concurrent with Times Squared. * PROSE: Eve of the Fomorians : Takes place on October 31, 1969. * PROSE: The Wishing Bazaar * PROSE: Blood of Atlantis * PROSE: Mind of Stone * PROSE: The Feast of Evans * PROSE: The Fright Before Christmas : Takes place on December 24, 1969. * PROSE: Home for Christmas * PROSE: Slouching Towards Det-Sen : Takes place on December 28, 1969. * PROSE: The Playing Dead : Takes place July 1970. The UNIT Years * TV: The Invasion * TV: Spearhead from Space * COMIC: The Arkwood Experiments * COMIC: The Multi-Mobile * COMIC: Insect * AUDIO: Vengeance of the Stones :The Doctor has had Bessie for a relatively short period of time. * COMIC: Undercover * TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians * PROSE: The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back : The outcome of Doctor Who and the Silurians is still fresh on the Doctor's mind. * AUDIO: Old Soldiers : Tentative placement in regards to the "recent" falling out between the Doctor and Brigadier over the Silurians. * AUDIO: Shadow of the Past : The Silurians occurred a few weeks earlier. * TV: The Ambassadors of Death * PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: First Christmas : Liz has been working with UNIT for "a few months", and her complaints about her job here are similar to those that the Brigadier cites as her reason for leaving. The TARDIS console has also been removed from within the ship, as it was in The Ambassadors of Death. * AUDIO: Walls of Confinement : This is the second time the Doctor has visited a zoo, setting this after The Arkwood Experiments. * PROSE: Prelude White Darkness : The Brigadier finds it doubtful that the Doctor can get the TARDIS to work, setting this before Inferno. * TV: Inferno ** AUDIO: The Last Post : The Last Post spans from Spearhead to just before Inferno. * PROSE: Still Lives * PROSE: Ashes of the Inferno * COMIC: The Fishmen of Carpantha * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Rocks from Venus * PROSE: The Science of Magic * PROSE: The Eye of the Giant : Mike Yates arrives at UNIT and sees inside the TARDIS for the first time, and the Doctor mentions visiting the parallel universe from Inferno. * AUDIO: The Blue Tooth : Liz decides to leave UNIT. * AUDIO: Binary : Liz announces her intention to leave UNIT. * PROSE: The Scales of Injustice : Liz officially leaves UNIT, Yates is promoted to Captain Rank, and the Doctor is in a new laboratory. * PROSE: Prisoners of the Sun : Liz has recently left UNIT. * AUDIO: The Rings of Ikiria * COMIC: Castaway * COMIC: Levitation * PROSE: The Devil Goblins from Neptune : Liz is called back to UNIT, and has been absent long enough for the Doctor to admit missing her company. * Reconnaissance : After Prisoners of the Sun as the Master is active, unbeknown to the Brigadier. * TV: Terror of the Autons * TV: The Mind of Evil * AUDIO: The Doll of Death : Jo is still quite new to UNIT, and is unaware of the true nature of the TARDIS, setting it before The Claws of Axos. * AUDIO: The Mega : The Mega were aided by the Master. * PROSE: Deadly Reunion (part 2) : The Master has a working TARDIS, placing this after The Mind of Evil. * PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce : No one has seen the Master since Deadly Reunion. * TV: The Claws of Axos * TV: Colony in Space * TV: The Dæmons * AUDIO:Degrees of Truth : Set immediately after The Dæmons. * PROSE: Who Killed Kennedy * PROSE: Freedom : Set soon after The Dæmons. * TV: Day of the Daleks. * PROSE: Harvest of Time * COMIC: The Forgotten * PROSE: The Face of the Enemy : This is concurrent with The Curse of Peladon * PROSE: Honest Living * PROSE: The Switching * PROSE: The Eight Doctors : For the third Doctor, this takes place immediately after the Sea Devils, but before Find and Replace. * AUDIO: Find and Replace * PROSE: The Touch of the Nurazh * PROSE: Where the Heart Is * PROSE: Rags : Jo recalls the Daleks and Ogrons, which places this firmly after Day of the Daleks. Likewise, the Doctor confesses that sheep have never filled him with dread before, placing this before Verdigris. * TV: The Time Monster * PROSE: Verdigris * TV: The Three Doctors * AUDIO: The Scorchies * AUDIO: The Many Deaths of Jo Grant * PROSE: Once upon a Time Machine * COMIC: Death to the Doctor! * PROSE: Hidden Talent * PROSE: Dancing the Code * PROSE: Last of the Gaderene : Takes place before The Green Death. * TV: The Green Death * AUDIO: Council of War : Takes place soon after The Green Death. * COMIC: Fogbound * PROSE: Smash Hit * COMIC: Secret of the Tower * PROSE: The One Second Hour * PROSE: Deep Blue : The Brig encounters the fifth Doctor while the Third is having a break from UNIT. * PROSE: Faithful Friends: Part 1 : The third Doctor returns from his Sabbatical from UNIT. * TV: The Time Warrior * AUDIO: The Paradise of Death * TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs * COMIC: Prisoners of Time : The Doctor is driving the "Whomobile", setting this after Invasion of the Dinosaurs. * AUDIO: The Ghosts of N-Space * COMIC: Doomcloud * PROSE: Signal S.O.S. * PROSE: A Visit from Saint Nicholas * PROSE: Island of Death : The Doctor senses that he will soon regenerate. * PROSE: An Overture Too Early * TV: Planet of the Spiders * TV: Robot * PROSE: Wolfsbane * TV: Terror of the Zygons * PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: Ships That Pass * PROSE: The Magic Box * COMIC: Official Secrets * PROSE: No Future : The seventh Doctor implants the idea of the Brigadier retiring. Retirement * TV: Mawdryn Undead : 1977 Brigadier 1980s * TV: Mawdryn Undead : 1983 Brigadier. * PROSE: Harry Sullivan's War : Set in May 1983. * TV: The Five Doctors * PROSE: Heart of TARDIS * COMIC: The Fires Down Below : Set in 1984. * PROSE: Business Unusual : Set in 1989. 1990s * PROSE: The Enfolded Time : Set January 1, 1990. * PROSE: Fond Memories * PROSE: A Wee Deoch an ...? * TV: Dimensions in Time : Set in 1993. * HOMEVID: Downtime / PROSE: Downtime : Set between September 14 and September 19, 1995. * TV: Battlefield / PROSE: Battlefield : Set in 1997. * PROSE: Faithful Friends: Part 2 : The Brig has married Doris. * PROSE: A Romantic Evening * PROSE: The Gift : The Brigadier is in his 70s. * PROSE: The Dying Days : Set on May 6, 1997. * PROSE: The King of Terror : Set in 1999. * GAME: Destiny of the Doctors / HOMEVID: Destiny of the Doctors * COMIC: Darkness, Falling / The Mark of Mandragora : Set in 1999. * AUDIO: The Spectre of Lanyon Moor : Set in 2000. The new millennium * PROSE: The Shadow in the Glass : Set in 2001. * WC: Death Comes to Time * AUDIO: Minuet in Hell : Set in 2003. * PROSE: The Algebra of Ice * COMIC: The Warkeeper's Crown * AUDIO: The Coup * TV: Enemy of the Bane * HOMEVID: Liberty Hall * AUDIO: The Three Companions : Set in 2009. A New lease of Life * PROSE: Happy Endings : Set in 2010. The Brigadier regains his youth. * PROSE: The Shadows of Avalon :Set in 2012. He presumably spends many years in Avalon before reurning to Earth only a few years later. * PROSE: Faithful Friends: Part 3 : Doris has been dead for some years. * PROSE: Not in My Back Yard :Set in 2018. Death * PROSE: Lucy Wilson : Set in September 2011. * PROSE: The Lock-In * PROSE: The Forgotten Son original opening : The Brigadier is on his death-bed. He has a brandy out for the Doctor. * PROSE: Prelude - Transit : The Brigadier dies. * TV: Death in Heaven : The Brigadier is resurrected as a Cyberman. Unsorted stories * PROSE: Blood Heat * PROSE: Listening Watch